Return of the Otherworld
"Listen closely... When the undead arrive, you have to save your skin... and watch your back!" The first event of Marching Fire, after the introduction of the Breach gamemode and the Wu Lin faction, comes the yearly Halloween event! Raiding skeletons and spooky terrors return to the battefield from last years Feast of the Otherworld, with some new cosmetics along with the Endless March back for play. Collect what treats you can, for the harrowing only lasts from 10:00AM PT October 25, until 5:00AM PT November 8. Will you be there to feast upon the undead hordes with the rest of the beasts of Halloween? Overview The blood moon rises... and the Return of the Otherworld is upon us, a return of what the Otherworld that was offered last year during Halloween. There are new cosmetic items, such as the Moonlight Sonata Effects/Battle Outfits, special ornaments and the unique event-cosmetics for weapons, and new emotes, the "Howl at the Moon" and the time-limited "Jack-o'-Lantern." With Masks from last year on discount, there are also new Masks for each faction: Malignant Hydra for the Knights; Huntress Angrboda for the Vikings; Benevolent Komainu for the Samurai; Divine Virupaksa for the Wu Lin. Cosmetics and Effects can be picked up on the battlefield from getting through a game, just like previous events. Even the Soldiers and Archers are ready for Halloween, as they are now skeletons, wearing either a cowboy hat, a top hat or a fedora in the Halloween spirit. Small bands of cloth will bind parts of their bones in their team colour, so worry not about being unable to distinguishing which bony warrior is a friend or foe. Together with this event is the return of the Endless March. Although it looks like a normal Dominion game, there are very apparent differences. Endless March takes place on nighttime or foggy version of the maps (naturally), spinning the mode into a more spooky and aggressive mode. While all three capture zones exist, only the sidelane zones offer points, with the points they provide increased to 200 from 100. They also don't grant any passive points for every second they are captured by a player, so the only way to earn points in the game mode is to either kill Soldiers, kill Heroes or perform the act of capturing or recapturing a zone. But be wary, while they grant three times the points they usually give, the Soldiers are much stronger than their normal counterparts, enhanced by the moon to deal a lot more damage. While this means they also grant more revenge to a Hero's revenge meter, risks should really be considered as they dice even the beefiest Shugoki in seconds. The Soldiers will still wade into war in the middle zone that grants no point, but if desperate, players can take the chance to join the fray for some points. With the positive response taken from the map modifications they made during the Reigning Inferno event, the Dev Team have taken the time to do the same to one map available in the Endless March: the River Fort. Now decorated for the ghastly event, players can enjoy the spirit of the event as flame glow green and Jack-o'-Lanterns sit at every corner. This special reskin of the map can only be seen in the gamemode, so hop onto the Endless March to see what madness has been added to the map. Overwatch and the Shard are two other maps available for the Endless March, although they are not with the Halloween aesthetic like the River Fort. Will the spirits of the Harrowing cackle with your killing blows or to your fallen corpse? Unique Orders "Nobody is safe after twilight... As a chill stirs the air tonight. So prepare yourself to herald, A good ol' Halloween delight!"'''' During this event, unique Event Orders will be ongoing throughout, related to the event exclusive Endless March gamemode. These are community orders, so they offer prizes for whichever faction is victorious, awarding Steel and Crafting Crates. Gallery For_honor_halloween-1.jpg For_honor_halloween-2.jpg For_honor_halloween-3.jpg For_honor_halloween-4.jpg For_honor_halloween-5.jpg Skel.png For Honor2018-10-25-23-30-49.jpg Videos For Honor Return Of The Otherworld Halloween Event Trailer Ubisoft NA 2018 - Weekly Content Update - Ubisoft -NA--2|For Honor: Week 11/01/2018 Content Update Category:In-Game Event